


The start of the bet

by Dreameater55taker



Series: The gay Avengers [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asking Steve out, Bets, Cute, Love making later on, M/M, Sassy Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreameater55taker/pseuds/Dreameater55taker
Summary: Tony makes a bet with the boys over a date to a dance





	1. Sassy, Movies, and dammit that was my coffee

Walking to the elevator of the tower Clint glanced around then pressed the button, “Jarvis, up to Tony’s floor.”  
“Sir, Thor just went to his floor as well,” Jarvis spoke in his robotic voice.  
“Yeah.” Clint grumbled as he rode the elevator up, “Thanks.” He spoke as the door opened. “Stark, what do you want?”  
“Alright, everyone’s here.” Stark leaned black on his custom leather couch.   
“Stark, why have you called all of us here?” Thor tilted his head, his long blond hair pulled back in a ponytail.  
“I am going to ask Steve to my charity ball.” Tony looked around, “I expect you to all bring your respective dates. I will place bets with you all on whether or not you can get them to agree and how long it takes.”   
“You’re wanting us to find a partner to your charity ball?” Clint frowned, “We’re the Avengers we could get anyone we wanted.”   
“Not just anyone, Clint.” Tony smirked, “I’ve read your diaries. I know your secrets.”   
“You didn’t.”   
“Jarvis, pull the record of me reading a loud Clint’s-”   
“Don’t you dare!” Clint yelled over Tony’s voice.  
“Warning Sir, Steve is on his way up here.” Jarvis spoke after Clint quieted, “I would suggest that you quickly finish up your meeting.”  
“Alright back to business I am willing to make bets on this event we can sort out the details later but if you don’t bring your date, you will owe me and If you do I will pay you with something.” Then Tony stood up, “Meeting finished.”  
“Tony, you suggest we need to bring a date to your dance and you will pay us?” Thor tilted his head.  
“Thunder thighs, you have to bring Loki or you pay me.” Tony sighed, “We all already know of your man crush. Now out before Steve shows up.” Tony waved them towards the stairs, “Clint, I know everything in this tower.”  
The two left grumbling just as the elevator door opened, “Tony, I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me. Natasha said that I would enjoy it but that I had to watch it with you.”   
“Now why would she do that?” Tony smirked, “Spangles wants to watch a movie with moi?”  
“I can leave.” Steve glanced back at the elevator.  
“Nah, we're good. Come on, let me start popcorn and get a pot of coffee going.” Tony waved him in as he went to his kitchen. “What’s the movie?”   
“Ghostbusters.” Steve looked at the movie.  
“Classic.” Tony smiled and nodded as he got the coffee pot started before he tossed a bag of popcorn in the microwave.  
“It is.” Steve frowned, “I should show you movies that I grew up with.” He walked over to the couch sitting and settling the DVD on the table.  
“Like you knew about Ghostbusters before Ginger Snaps gave you the movie.” Tony walked back in and ruffled Steve’s hair before handing him a cup of coffee, “You drink your coffee black right?”  
“Yes.” Steve ran his hand through his hair, “I read about it when I was making my list of things I need to watch and Sam told me about this one.” He took the coffee taking a drink.  
“Okay, I believe that.” Tony turned on his heel and went back to the kitchen for the popcorn, “Jarvis, help Cap with the movie.”  
“Yes, sir.” Jarvis said before opening the DVD player, “Just put the disc in, sir.”  
“You sure you want me touching your gadgets?” Steve stood up picking up the DVD case.  
“All you have to do it put the disc in the tray!” Tony shouted from the other room, “Not hard!”  
“Yeah...” Steven carefully opened the DVD case pulling out the shiny DVD and gently set it in. “Jarvis?”  
“I have it from here, sir.” Jarvis closed the DVD player, the tv turned on and the movie menu showed on the screen. Steve headed back to the couch sitting down.  
Tony came back in with a bowl of popcorn, “Want anything else before the movie starts?”  
“This is fine.” Steve looked up, “Thank you.” He smiled brightly, “It’s been a while since I watched a movie with someone.”  
Tony plopped down on the couch before he started the movie, “This is a good movie.” As the movie played, he kept glancing at Steve, watching as he eventually forgot about the popcorn and coffee as he just stared at the tv. “Hey, Cap.”  
“Humm?” Steve hummed as he watched the group gather to fight ghosts, he leaned back spreading his arms out on the back of the couch.  
“I hear Thor lost his pop tarts again.” Tony popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth as he watched Steve.  
“Okay,” Steve spoke not paying attention to Tony.  
“I’m pregnant, Steve,” Tony smirked.  
“Sir, that’s-”  
“I know, Jarvis. I’m seeing how far gone he really is.” Tony said. “I’m pregnant, Steve.” He repeated.  
“Yeah.” Steve nodded his head. “Good.”  
Tony fiddled with a piece of popcorn, “I’m holding a Charity Ball and I was wondering if you’d go with me.”  
“Okay.” Steve spoke, “Now shh.” He ruffled Tony’s hair letting his arm rest slightly on Tony’s shoulders.Satisfied, Tony sat quietly through the rest of the movie, eating the popcorn since Steve had no interest in it. After a few minutes, he shifted and started throwing popcorn at Steve. “Stop that.” Steve glanced over then went back to watching the movie.  
“Fine.” Tony sat still and watched the movie for a few more minutes before he leaned over, pushing some popcorn against Steve’s lips. Opening his mouth, he took the piece in his mouth, still ignoring Tony. Feeding Steve a bit more, Tony slowly started raising the bowl before he set it on Steve’s head, balancing it so it wouldn’t spill.  
Steve reached uplifting the bowl off of his head setting it down then pulled Tony to him, “Shh... Tony.” He looked at Tony, “Enjoy the moment.”

Given that Tony had been on his knees on the couch, Steve’s arm was around his waist and the other’s head was practically resting on his chest. Tony’s face turned a light pink as he looked down at Steve, “Steve…?”  
“Hum?” Steve hummed watching the movie, but a noise he heard distracted him slightly.  
Tony sighed, “Great.” He tried to move Steve’s arm but he couldn’t compete with Captain America without his suit on.  
“What is that sound?” He turned to looked for the sound seeing a glowing ring next to his face, reaching up he tapped it then realized that the glowing circle belongs to Tony, “Tony!” Steve looked up surprised, “What are you doing?”  
“Well, I was giving you a hat.” Tony looked down at Steve as he pointed to the popcorn bowl.  
“Why?” He tilted his head confused, “Are you bored?” Moving the arm from around Tony’s waist, “I’m sorry about that.”  
“Nah.” Tony flopped back on the couch, “Just never been one who could sit still long enough to watch a movie like you can.”  
“I can leave if that helps.” Steve stood up.  
“Or you could stay. We could always coordinate our outfits. It would look better if your tux matched mine.” He leaned back, rubbing his chin as he looked Steve up and down.  
“Why are we matching?” Steve frowned at Tony. “A tux? I have my own in my room.”  
“The charity ball. You’re going with me.” Tony stated, “And since you’re going with me, we have to match.”  
“When did I agree with this?” Steve’s frown grew, “I am willing to go to the charity ball but why am I your date? Doesn't Pepper get that place? Or another woman?”  
“You agreed when they were trashing the hotel banquet hall.” Tony waved at the tv dismissively, “And Pepper will have her own date. What other woman would I take? Spider-Woman?”  
“You normally seem to have a pretty steady stream of women ready for whatever you need.” Steve walked over, “Do you have a fever?” He pressed his hand against Tony’s forehead.  
Tony rolled his eyes, “Maybe I’d like to go with someone who isn’t in it for the popularity at least once in my life.”  
“Humm.. fine but I think you're getting a cold. Your feeling warm.” Steve patted Tony’s cheek, “When did you last sleep?”  
Tony thought about it, “Two days ago.” He hopped up from the couch, “Come on, Spangles, we gotta get some tuxes.”  
“We have time later.” Steve sighed, “You need to sleep. What will get you to rest?” He moved to block Tony from getting to the elevator.  
“I rested.” Tony crossed his arms, “Two days ago I had six hours of sleep.” He picked up his coffee cup and took a drink, “That’s what coffee’s for.”  
Reaching over Steve took the cup, “No, I want you to sleep. Come on.” Steve reached out taking hold of Tony’s arm leading him towards the hallway leading to the large master bedroom of the floor.  
“I don’t understand how you expect me to sleep tonight if I sleep now.” Tony pointed out, “It’s already three in the afternoon.”  
“Once you sleep, you will stay asleep well into the next day.” Steve finished the coffee in the cup Tony was carrying, “No more coffee.” He set the cup down on the counter as he passed.  
“I was drinking that.” Tony pointed at Steve, “That had my cooties on it.”  
“Oh darn.” Steve sighed, “Guess I can’t be your date then. I have cooties.”  
“Nope. You’re not getting out of it.” Tony crossed his arms and leaned on the doorframe, “What are you supposed to do while I’m sleeping? I can’t leave a guest like that.”  
“Finish the movie, go train, do my normal daily things.” Steve grinned, “I can take care of myself.”  
“Nope. I can’t just go to sleep knowing you’ll have a boring day.” Tony shook his head, grabbing Steve’s arm and trying to pull him in the other direction, “Come on, we’re looking at catalogs.”  
Steve laughed as Tony tried to pull him, “Where do you think you are taking me like that?” Steve raised his arm picking Tony up.  
Tony huffed, letting go and dropping back to the floor, “Not to the bedroom.” He turned and started walking away, “After we decide on the tuxes, Jarvis can take our measurements and get them sewn. He’ll have them done before morning and we won’t have to worry about it.”  
Steve laughed reached out wrapping his arm around Tony then picked him up carrying him into the bedroom setting him on the bed, “I already know that you have the perfect tux for us figured out in that brain of yours.”  
“I’ll have you know that I can count on one hand how many people have touched me without permission and lived.” Tony huffed again.  
“Try and kill me then.” Steve pulled the blankets over Tony, “Once you fall asleep do you want me to leave or stay?”  
“I’m not wearing my pajamas.” Tony said, shifting around, “And what’s to stop me from getting up again once you’re gone?”  
“Then I guess I can’t go.” Steve laughed, “You change and I’ll take care of the food.” Steve stood up from the bed heading out of the room.Tony let his face fall into his pillow. He knew Steve would accept the invitation to the charity ball whether he was tricked into accepting or not but now Steve was about to come in and make sure Tony slept. Steve Rogers was about to come into his bed. Sure, he’d had people in his bed before, but this was Steve, this was Captain America and the only one who could make Tony this confused about himself. There was a knock at the door. “Tony, you changed?”  
Tony looked over at Steve, “Nope. Too lazy.”


	2. Just a wee bit of drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy time for a man that avoids it like the plague

“Geez.” Steve walked in, “Need my help with that as well?” Steve teased.  
“I’m a grown man, I’m capable of changing my clothes.” Tony shifted his head, making sure his cheeks were hidden behind the blanket as he felt them get warm again.  
“Sure you are.” Steve laughed, “Do you have pajamas I can borrow? Would you have anything that fits me?” He looked towards Tony’s closet.  
“Maybe. Might be a little tight on you.” Tony thought. “Jarvis, would any of my clothes fit Captain Muscle?”  
“No, sir,” Jarvis said plainly.  
“Well, what now?” Steve glanced towards Tony, “If I leave you might run away.”  
“Well, now we have a problem.” Tony propped his head up as he felt his blush disperse, “I’m too lazy to change and you don’t have anything to wear, guess we’re not sleeping.”  
“Boxers will have to do then.” Steve pulled off his shirt dropping it on the ground.  
“Okay, seeing the Hulk is enough muscle. The world can’t take much more.” Tony stood up, fixing his shirt.  
“Whatever you say, Tony.” Steve chuckled going to his pants and started to undo the button then the zipper. “Get changed.”  
“You think I’m kidding.” He pointed to a window, “There are fangirls out there who are suffering from anemia right now and it’s all your fault.”  
“What are fangirls?” Steve pulled his pants off dropping them on the ground.  
“The girls who scream very loudly and hold up handmade signs that say ‘We love you CA!’ and scream more when you wave at them whenever we go anywhere.” As Tony said what the sign was, he mimicked the pose and made his voice higher pitched to try and make himself sound like a teenage girl.  
Steve walked over laughing, “Tony, focus.” He pointed towards the closet, “Change or get back in bed.” Steve then pointed towards the bed.  
Tony crossed his arms, “Maybe I don’t want to, Spangle Shorts.”  
“Why are you looking at my shorts?” Steve raised his eyebrow.  
“In case you forgot, I bought you those as a joke.” Tony replied, “And they are very bright in their patriotism.”  
“Oh, I see and that explains everything.” Steve laughed, “Choose already.”  
Tony huffed and walked over to the closet, “Fine.” He pulled out his pajamas before he got changed, trying to be slow enough that it wouldn’t look like he was being rushed but fast enough that Steve didn’t really get to see anything. “Let’s make something clear, you stay on that side of the bed.” He pointed to the side where Steve was standing.  
“I feel like I take up more space than what's on that side of the bed.” Steve glanced towards Tony before heading over to the bed moving under the covers, “Come on.” He patted the bed space next to him.  
“I don’t do cuddling.” Tony pulled his pillow to the edge of the bed before laying down, keeping as much space between himself and Steve as possible.  
“Whatever you say.” Steve rolled to face Tony, “You're going to fall off like that.” Steve reached over pulling Tony further onto the bed.  
As soon as he let go, Tony shifted away again, “I’ll be fine. Jarvis.”  
“Yes, sir.” At Tony’s command, the full window walls became dark, leaving only a little light in the room.  
“I don’t bite.” Steve relaxed into the bed.  
“Bite me once and you’ll be on the couch.” Tony looked over his shoulder, the light from the arc reactor hitting his face at an odd angle.  
“Yeah, sure.” Steve closed his eyes, “Tony, sleep.”  
Tony put his head back down on the pillow, “I will. You just worry about you.”  
“I think I can handle sharing a bed with you.” Steve laughed, “You just need to sleep or you're going to get sick.”  
“Nonsense. I’m just fine.” Tony closed his eyes, trying not to think about the fact that Steve was wearing nothing but his underwear and there was nothing but empty bed between the two. After a little bit, Steve wiggled closer to Tony then curled his arm around his waist pulling Tony to him. Tony tried to pull away from Steve, “Cap. Cap, I said no cuddles.” He huffed when he didn’t get a response, “Hey, are you asleep already?” He tried to turn his head to look at Steve. “I do believe spooning counts as cuddling and therefore isn’t allowed,” Steve grumbled in his sleep pulling Tony closer.  
“Shh... sleep.” He muttered.  
Tony huffed, facing away from Steve and laying his head back down, “This is a violation of terms.” He said, “And of personal space.” Steve grumbled again and curled closer to Tony tossing his leg over Tony’s as he rested his head on Tony’s pillow.  
“Hey.” Tony tried to roll away, “Captain Cuddles, you are in restricted space, release the hostage and return to your own side of the bed.”  
Steve opened one of his eyes slightly, “Tony shut up.” He growled.  
“You are violating the agreed upon terms.” Tony tried to wriggle out of Steve’s grip, starting with his legs.  
“Shut up already.” Steve moved his arm, turning Tony towards him, “You're going to sleep.”  
“Let go and I will.” Tony glared. He was thankful for the low lighting as he wasn’t sure what color his face was at this point.  
“No.” Steve closed his eye, falling back to sleep.  
“You forget who owns everything you own and the place you live.” Tony glared at Steve, putting his arms between them as he tried to push himself away.  
“You're not throwing me out...” Steve chuckled sleepily, he moved his arm that was wrapped around Tony so that he could press it to Tony’s forehead, “You're warm...” He sleepily patted Tony’s cheek.  
“It’s called an awkward situation.” While Steve’s arm wasn’t wrapped around him, he took his chance to put space between them again, pushing off of the other’s chest.  
Steve growled reaching back for Tony and pulled him back against him. Gently he pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead then started to rub his back with his hand accidently slipping under Tony’s shirt, “Sleep.” He yawned closing his eyes.  
Tony just laid there, his brain totally shut down as his spine arched to get away to Steve’s hand. Steve seemed to understand even though he was asleep and stopped rubbing but kept his hand on Tony’s back. Sighing, Tony tried to relax, tired from all the struggling he did. Soon, he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the early hours of the morning, Steve woke up, feeling the warmth pressed against him. Pulling back he saw Tony looked like he was sleeping peacefully, and then his memories of what he did during the night came back to him. “Why did I do all that…?” He pulled away rubbing his face. Sitting up he moved out of the bed tucking the sheets around Tony. Gathering his clothing and pulling it back on, he headed to the elevator and picked up the movie on his way.


End file.
